


Call Me Michael

by HalloweenBae



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Bedroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, Foot Fetish, Mike Dodds' Immaculate Body, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla Sex But Hey It's Mike Dodds, coworker sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: A Follow-Up to "You're Freezing!" You and Mike finally get an opportunity to express your desires.





	Call Me Michael

**Author's Note:**

> Read it.

The red streetlight washes over his face as the cab slows to a stop. His fingers weave between yours as the tension of the night brews in your chest. You spread your fingers to let him hold your hand as the light turns green. A small smirk crosses his lips, and he turns toward the window as the cab begins to move.

You had spent the evening with your squad at a local dive bar, taking shots and making toasts to each other for a job well done. Your captain had personally thanked the both of you for going undercover this weekend. His complimentary drinks resulted in Dodds' lips on your cheek and his nose in your ear. He'd been pulling you closer each time until you finally had enough courage to ask him if he wanted to get out of here.

You had been wanting to continue the "conversation" you started with him that night. For the past few days at work, you wanted to grab him by the tie and take him into the locker room. You wanted to kiss him, to rip his clothes off and explore what you barely scratched the surface of. You wanted all of him, and it was killing you. 

Dodds could have been thinking the exact same thing about you these past few days, but you would never know it. His professional demeanor at work was impeccable. You wondered how he kept it up all the time, but then remembered who his father was. Chief Dodds wouldn't put up with anything less, you assumed. And an office romance? Or fling? Or whatever this is? Well, that would definitely be frowned upon by the Chief. 

Dodds lifts his hips to get to his wallet as the cab stops in front of your apartment. He lets go of your hand to get out some cash and hands it to the driver. 

"Keep the change." He tells the man, stepping out and holding the car door open for you. 

He places his hand on your hip as you step onto the concrete, letting you lead the way to your place. 

You walk up the steps to your door and wonder just how dirty your apartment is. Did you clean the toilet? Were your dishes still out? Did you have laundry all over the floor? You shrug as you remember all the horrendous apartments you've spent the night in, and turn the key. 

You open the door to a surprisingly tidy kitchen and living room. Oh thank God, you think. You turn around as Dodds enters and closes the door behind him. You hang your purse on the hook by the door, and immediately feel his lips on yours. 

Your eyes close and you wrap your arms around his neck. He presses you against the wall and starts unzipping your winter coat, sliding it off of your arms. He moves his hands up your body to your neck and face, kissing you deeper. 

You return the favor and unbutton his jacket, pushing it off his massive shoulders as it falls to the floor. You run your hands through his charcoal hair as he kisses your shoulder, pulling him into you. You let out a quiet moan as he sucks on your flesh, feeling him pressing against you. 

The two of you make your way to the bedroom, fumbling over each other as you run into walls and furniture. Your hands are a mess as you attempt to take each other's clothes off, walk to the other room, and kiss each other at the same time. You loosen his tie as you enter the bedroom, sliding it out of his white pressed collar. The back of your knees hit the bed and you sit down, staring up at him as he unbuttons his shirt. 

He looks down at you with a grin you've never seen before and takes his dress shirt off. He pulls his white undershirt over his head and lets it hang off his wrist.

"Holy shit," you whisper. You know that Dodds works out a lot, but... wow. His upper body is chiseled like a statue from Ancient Greece. His abs are divided into six sections, his chest bigger than any you've ever seen before, and his arms... oh my God, his arms. You gulp and slowly reach your hand out to touch him. His skin flinches under the new stimuli as you start to unbuckle his belt. You make quick work of undoing his pants before sliding them down along with his boxer briefs. 

"Oh, God," you whisper again. You really need to learn how to keep your thoughts inside your head. He is beautiful, perfect... immaculate. 

You feel his hands on your shoulders as he pushes you onto your back. He climbs onto the bed as you scoot back to make room for his height. Reaching the top of the bed frame, you take your shirt off, messing up your hair as he starts unbuttoning your pants. You throw your shirt onto the floor as he pulls your clothes off your hips. 

He kisses your stomach and thighs as he inches your pants down your legs, looking up at you with those hazel eyes. He smiles and pulls your pants and underwear off your feet, setting them next to him on the floor. 

You look down at him, waiting for him to come up to meet you, but he doesn't. He takes your foot in his hand and begins to kiss your toes. One by one his lips curl around your pinkie, ring, and middle toe as he keeps eye contact with you. You've never had anyone do this to you before, but you definitely don't want him to stop. You arch your back as he sucks on your big toe and starts kissing his way down your foot, to your heel, and up your shin. His lips leave a trail of fire that needs to be put out as he reaches your knee. You gasp as he finds a sensitive spot under the bend in your leg. He smirks and lifts it above his shoulder. He wraps his arm around your thigh and kisses his way to your junction. 

"Oh, Dodds." Your breathing starts to get heavy. 

"I like it when you call me Michael." He tells you before licking your entire length.

You moan as his mouth meets your entrance, not knowing just how badly you wanted this. You run your hands through his hair as he circles your clit with his tongue. 

"Michael," you appease him, rocking your hips against his lips. You close your eyes and savor the feeling of his saliva dripping down between your legs. You had thought about him a dozen times by yourself, but this was a thousand times better. You move your hands down his head and neck, scratching the skin on his shoulders as he continues to work on you. 

He lets go of your thigh and looks back up at you. Painting your entrance with a long, slow lick, he takes your clit in his mouth before pulling on it with his teeth. He moves his hand below and slides two fingers inside of you, thrusting against your hips. His tongue moves faster and his fingers go deeper. The sound of your moisture on his lips rings in your ears and you grab hold of the bars on your bed frame. 

Your eyes roll back into your head. Oh my God. What is he doing?! Why is he so good at this? Why had you not done this with him sooner? He's going to make you come before you even have a chance to feel him inside of you! You move your hands to his chin and lift it up, forcing him to stop. You slide your arms under his and motion for him to get on top of you. 

He takes the hint and peppers kisses onto your hips, belly button, and chest. He sits you up and unclasps your bra, throwing it behind him. He pauses for a moment, taking you in as you did to him earlier. He smiles and lays you back down, kissing your breasts and nipping at your neck. Teasing you with his tip, he hovers over you and kisses your mouth. 

"You taste amazing." He whispers, rubbing his nose against yours. 

You smile, barely able to speak. You breathe in deep as he slowly pushes himself inside of you. He takes his time, staring at you endearingly as he slides each inch of his erection between your folds. 

His eyes close as the pleasure washes over him. He lets out a soft sigh as he pulls out and pushes back into you. 

You put your hand on his cheek as his rhythm gets faster, brushing his hairline with your figertips. He kisses your palm and starts kissing up your forearm, making your hair stand on end. He kisses up your armpit, shoulder, and neck biting down on your clavicle. 

Your mouth slacks open as he thrusts so deep into you that you cry out. He is bigger than anyone you've had before, and the sensation of his girth filling you up is almost too much to bear. You let your hands feel every well-defined muscle in his back as he pounds you into the mattress. 

His smooth white skin starts to sweat as his pace quickens. He takes your thighs in his arms and lifts your legs up, tucking your ankles up above your head. He licks his lips and starts to moan as he watches your face change.

You arch your back as he holds your ankles down. You smile and watch as he enters and exits you, your juices covering him completely. He looks so good like this, hovering over you like an Adonis. Sweat drips from his stomach and chin as he pounds himself inside of you. 

"Michael!" You yell as he hits you in just the right spot. "Oh my God, Michael!" You close your eyes as he sends fireworks through your entire nervous system. Your toes curl and your muscles spasm. Your body shakes as you clench down and pull him deeper inside of you. You grab onto the back of his neck and pull him in for a kiss. 

He kisses you long and hard, letting go of your ankles. He explores your mouth and sucks on your bottom lip as he wraps your legs around his back. His hips speed up, his grip getting tighter on your thighs. He moans loudly with each explosive thrust, and spills himself inside of you. "Oh my God, y/n" he finally blurts out, slowing down. 

He leans forward and kisses you again before pulling out and laying down next to you. He kisses your forehead, tracing the outline of your torso with his hands. 

"This is all I ever wanted."


End file.
